


Feather Flu

by ChurroBird



Category: Fallen Empires - Fandom, Internet Remix
Genre: Gen, by writing fluff, i cannot confidently write korellian im sorry atwas, im sick and im taking it out on the bird, we need more fallen empires fanfiction!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: This, of all the things he had experienced, might of been the worse.Or, perhaps Momo was being slightly dramatic, as he woke up with a pounding headache and unable to breathe.
Kudos: 7





	Feather Flu

This, of all the things he had experienced, might of been the worse.

Or, perhaps Momo was being slightly dramatic, as he woke up with a pounding headache and unable to breathe.

A common cold. It wasn’t unusual, he had gotten it before. But, the difference was that instead of having the healing help of Orias, he was alone in his room in Battenrance Hall.

Thinking of Orias made his heart ache, curling up in his bed sheets. But, he slowly pushed himself up, and looked out the window. It was early in the morning, with the sun barely peeking over the horizon.

Then it got worse.

The usual sounds of construction filled the air- usually it was borderline comforting, coming back to a familiar sound after the troubles they had to go through at Port Myrandu and the City of Shimmering Lights. But, now, it only helped to increase the pounding pain in his head, and he huddled under the sheets to try and block it out.

It only seemed like seconds, but when he poked his head out again, he saw the sun high in the sky outside of his window. Huh.

A knock came at his door, and he winced at the sudden noise.

“Momo? Are you okay?”

He relaxed slightly, hearing Malafein’s voice through the door. Maybe talking to someone would help him?

“Yeah, I’m fine!” He cringed, using his voice for the first time today. It sounded awful- rough.

There was a pause, then a reply.

“You don’t sound very well- can I come in?”

“Oh, uh. Sure!”

The door slowly opened as Momo sat up in bed, flattening some of his feathers in an attempt to calm his equivalent of bed hair. He looked over, and saw his half-elf companion stick his head in.

Malafein opened the door fully, stepping inside the room. He did a quick once-over look of his friend from where he was standing, and noted how… exhausted the aarakocra looked. He frowned.

“You didn’t show up for breakfast earlier- and Korellian came to check up on you, but they said they didn’t hear a response. We were worried for you.”

Momo jumped up, flustered. “Oh, I’m sorry! I just… slept in. I’m not feeling too well, to be quite honest.”

The rogue slowly nodded, before giving a small smile. “Well, you should probably come eat. It’s not good to be sick on an empty stomach.”

Momo went to decline the offer, but stopped as he heard his stomach growl. He mumbled under his breath as Malafein chuckled, and pushed himself out of bed.

The two of them walked downstairs to the dining room, where they saw Korellian tinkering with a recent project from their guild, and Trevlon writing in his Tome of Bardic Lore at the table.

They both looked up as Momo and Malafein took their seats at the table, and Trevlon spoke up first.

“Hey Momo! You doing alright? You didn’t show up for breakfast.”

“Yeah! I’m just a little sick, is all.” Malafein slid over a plate of toast to Momo as he spoke, and the cleric readily ate it despite it being cold. It helped soothe his scratchy throat.

“Huh, well that definitely sucks,” Trevlon said, as he leaned back in his chair, thinking.

“Oh, actually… Korellian,” the kobold in question looked up as Malafein spoke, “Would lay on hands fix a cold?”

“It would, but it’d be a bit of a waste… Generally, those tend to go away after a few days or so.”

Momo grumbled, but understood. “Well… I hope I get better soon!”

“Yeah, and we’ll be here to help you get better, Phoenix.” Malafein smiled, patting Momo’s head.

“Oh definitely- but if you get us sick too I will shit.” Trevlon’s comment made the four at the table burst into laughter or chuckle, and Momo smiled brightly.

Well, even if he was sick, he had his friends by his side to help him. And that made him feel better already.


End file.
